coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 371 (8th July 1964)
Plot The residents prepare the Mission for the Over 60's Club bazaar. Len turns up with a "Catch the Rat" game he has made himself. Albert tries to show his prowess with it but fails at each attempt. Florrie calls at the hall to ask Ken's advice on the wage packet. He advises her to send it back to the factory in Ireland. Irma tells Elsie that her parents are viewing No.13. She's deeply sceptical that any move they make will be a success. Elsie tells her that if she doesn't want to live with her parents she can lodge with her. Ena thinks Stan is the most uncouth man she has met since Jed Stone and they will have nothing but bad luck in No.13. Stan and his wife Hilda look round the house. Alfred Wormold wants £600 but they offer £550. Hilda is nervous that the offer will be rejected. Wormold considers the offer over a pint in the Rovers. Len is shocked to hear how much he is conning the Ogdens out of. Wormold returns to No.13 and they agree on £575. Swindley worries about a downturn at Gamma Garments, saying he and Emily have allowed themselves to be diverted from the business by other considerations, such as their engagement. She's annoyed by his preaching attitude. Irma can't see how five of them will cope in the house. Stan puts £200 down, taking out a mortgage arranged by Wormold on the rest. Swindley measures Len for his best man's suit. He proves to be ticklish when Emily puts her tape measure against him. He's put out when Swindley says he's a strange shape and by the news that Harry has been appointed chief usher without his knowledge. Lucille helps Florrie draft her letter to Ireland. Ken tells Albert that he's going to try and write a television play. Stan and Hilda come into the Rovers to meet the regulars and get expensive drinks out of Len. Elsie is introduced to Hilda and tells Irma they seem nice enough. Irma replies that the Street won't know what's hit them when all her family move in. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough Guest cast *Mr Wormold - Ivor Dean Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall *Leonard Swindley's house - Living room Notes *First appearance of Hilda Ogden. *This episode was scheduled for transmission on Wednesday 1st July but a strike by members of the ACTT (Association of Cinematograph Television and Allied Technicians) union began at midnight on Tuesday 30th June which continued until 7.55pm on Monday 6th July. The episode was therefore transmitted on Wednesday 8th July. The following two episodes as written (372 and 373) were due to be recorded on Friday 3rd July but the strike prevented this. The next episode was therefore Episode 374 (13th July 1964). This meant that the Ogden family moving into No.13 and the Over 60's Club bazaar did not feature in the programme. In addition, this meant the loss of the character of Tony Ogden who was cast (to be played by Willie Smith) and partially rehearsed 372 and 373 before the strike was called. Both he and his sister Sylvia Ogden who is specifically mentioned by Irma Ogden in this episode were quietly dropped from the family line-up. *The closing credits are played over the film sequence of Clifton Street in Ordsall that was introduced in Episode 366 (15th June 1964). *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Dennis Tanner (Philip Lowrie) and Charlie Moffit (Gordon Rollings). *''TV Times'' synopsis: No.13, Coronation Street is sold *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,543,000 homes (2nd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Notable dialogue Elsie Tanner (about Stan Ogden): "He looks as if he's been around, you know, not even on his own doorstep either." Category:1964 episodes Episode 0371